Shadow's Hunt
by EvilBunnyProductions
Summary: A teenage girl called Shadow is found and taken to Camp Half Blood by Demi Gods Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood and Tyson.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! I hope you like my fan fiction! More chapters to come (hopefully). This is my first fan fiction, so hope you like it!**

I sprint through the trees my long hair catching on branches and thorns as the moon lit night engulfs me. My foot steps are loud against the silence the... Well I don't know exactly what it is, it's tall with menacing white horns and the head of a bull, and the weird part is, it has the body of a man, I screech, I think it's breathed down my back.

I catch a quick glance behind me and see the horrifying beast. I chuck a quick glance behind me and almost freeze in fear, but luckily I keep running. I chuck another glance behind me, when bang, I'm grabbed by strong hands and I thrust against a solid tree screaming kicking a sword at my throat.

"Make one more sound and you will have no head" a strong voice says, because I'm shaking so much, in fear, the black haired boy is forced to move the blade slightly away from my throat.

"Eh Percy we have a problem" says a tall girl white curly blond hair that reached just below her shoulders.

Percy I think that's what he is called, spins around, still managing to keep the weapon at my throat, to be met with the outrage of the huge monster. I push myself back harder against the tree, wishing I could just disappear, suddenly I collapse my legs to scared, and tried to stand, my energy getting drained out of me, like water getting drained from a dam, the bronze blade follows my neck, I start to shake more, the stress becomes too much, the world starts to spin, I fall my head crashing to the ground, the last thing I see is a giant beast leaning over me, or It could just be the strange boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone, thank you for the review! They are much appreciated! I would really like to thank and give a shout out to ****A-Tribute-Called-Sarah****. She helped with ideas and she has written her own fan fictions so check her out!**

Chapter 2: where am I?

Slowly I wake up to arguing, "We can't take her back, she will slow us down!"

I try to push myself up off the ground, but find that my hands are bound behind my back and my feet are also tied with a rope. I begin to panic, what if they are monsters too? What if they want to take me to their boss or something? I scream forcing the two figures to spin around and look at me.

"You're awake, good, would you like something to eat" the teenaged boy asks, I look around, realizing if they wanted to kill me they would of done it while I was passed out, so I quickly nod my head. He walks over with some bread and butter.

"Sorry about almost killing you, I believed you were a monster, in a human form or something, until I saw the creature coming behind you" he untied my hand after I promised not to run off, and told me I was a demi god, which meant I was half god half human, and the blond girl and him, were going to take me to the only safe place for us, camp half blood.

Soon we began to pack up the small camp, which consisted of two sleeping bags, a shield and a loaf of bread. Even under my circumstances I thought they had more than that, the girl said her name was Annabeth and that their other two friends had gone ahead of them to camp to tell them that they were on their way.

A scream broke the silence, Percy swung around with a sword at the ready…. Wait how did he get a sword in the first place. Then a memory pushes itself into my head, a blade at my throat, Percy holding it and pressing me against a tree. It was the same bronze sword. Then suddenly out of the thicket a huge creature appears, with razor like teeth, I open my mouth to yell but my words are stuck in my throat, I try to move but it's like my feet are stuck in dried cement. I just stand their shaking. When I see Percy lung at the creature full force, weapon in hand, he drives his sword through the creatures belly, I can see the tip of the weapon emerge out the other side, covered in the animals evil blood covering Percy in it to, as he removes the bronze object the cruel creature turns to dust. For a moment we all just stand there, and then we take of at a run to get to this safe place as fast as possible.

Soon we come across a tall hill, with a pine tree on top. Percy and Annabeth seem to relax a lot when we reach the green hill, we race up it, and stop at the very top, I look down into the valley and can hardly believe my eyes, before me is a massive camp, with strawberry fields, a big house and twelve cabins in a kind of U shape. We begin to race down the hill, with Annabeth in front, even Percy was enjoying himself. When we finally reached the flattish part of the valley I asked, "Where am I?" Annabeth answered first "this is my home, Camp Half-blood"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews everyone! But keep reviewing! I need to know what I can improve on and maybe get some new ideas. Hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 3: who's my dad?

What I see next has me worried, a whole bunch of kids in there teenage years come running up to us with all different kinds of weapons, spears, swords, bows and arrows, guns, and daggers. The look of horror on my face must have been pretty funny, seeing as Percy cracks up laughing.

"Welcome to camp half blood," yells a kid with sandy blond hair, and a mischievous look in his eye, which I don't trust one bit. Annabeth runs over to a group of kids that also have blond hair like hers, and grey stormy eyes which seem to be saying, what is your weakness? So we can take you down, or plot something. I grab a lock of my blond hair and tug on it, catching a bit of my only black streak in it.

A girl about my age with a little bit of make up on, turns to face me and smiles, her pretty brown hair seems to be glowing with beauty, "hi I'm Lulu I will be showing you around camp, I'm daughter of Aphrodite" she exclaims in her sweetest voice, and Delicately takes my hand and pulls me with her.

Lulu shows me the lava wall, the forest, the volleyball courts, the lake, the beach, the strawberry fields, the big house, the place where we eat, and finally the cabins, not one of the twelve cabins fell like home. I hadn't had a home in years; I was always running away, moving around, ever since my friend Corpcrica died. I have had no one, no friends, no family, the first time I ran away was when I was six, I had been sent to a boarding school, because my mum didn't have time for me so I decided if she didn't have time for me she couldn't have me. It took months of planning but I got away with my friend, three years later we started seeing them, by the I mean the awful, blood curling monsters, she got clawed through the chest by one and died, we use to fight them till that day now I just run from them.

Lulu takes me to Hermes cabin, after explaining about Greek gods, which I had no trouble believing, if monsters exist why can't they?

The guy I saw before, came to me with a sleeping bag under his strong arm, "sorry we don't have much room in here" he passed me the blue sleeping bag and takes me to a spot on the floor, "you're going to have to sleep here for now, by the way my names is Dylan, son of Hermes, and cabin leader."

I am about to say hi when out of nowhere, an angry shout erupts, and a cheeky grin spreads across his face, and he quickly runs of, shortly followed by a much taller, and stronger built guy. A horn sounds out across the valley and the cabin starts to walk out, when Dylan comes back still grinning, and pulls me along behind him to the eating pavilion with no roof, where we take our seats. Then I notice something, at the top of the pavilion sits a guy, which I figure must be the camp director, but next to him stands a animal sort of with a human chest and head, but the rest of his body is a horse, I am soon told the camp director is the god of wine, but only call him Mr. D, because names have power, and the centaur next to him, I think that's what they call that type of animal is called Chiron.

"Welcome to Shadow, the newest member of camp half-blood" yells the strange creature, after we finished giving some of the food to the god in offering form, and then eating the rest.

Suddenly we are moving out to a warm camp fire, in which we each find a place to sit, I sit next to Dylan because he's the only one I know other than Percy and Annabeth who seem to be having a great time when the fire starts to splutter and a creature, no wait a skeleton steps out holding a message in its bony hand, with my name on it. All the campers are on their feet with the dangerous tools in hand, but no one moves except Chiron who takes the note from the skeleton, and then in a flash of light the skeleton is gone, leaving everyone confused and puzzled. Bravely Chiron steps forwards, and reads the note it says two words and they are; "Shadow standup"


	4. Chapter 4

**How is everyone? WARNING cliff hanger if you want to know more I would like some reviews, and thanks for the ones I have, oh a shout to Winged Werewolf of the Night and A-Tribute-Called-Sarah who gave me some ideas for this chapter! **

Chapter 4: standing up

My heart is pumping a thousand miles per hour; shakily I push myself of the log into what resembles a standing position. Then I hear a collected gasp, I look up and see a light above my head, a black light which is kind of weird when you think about it. The campers all drop into a low bow and leave me standing there shaking with worry and fright, Mr D mutters a curse then "All hail daughter of hades, god of the dead and ruler of the underworld." I look around, then out of the blue, people start multiplying, the world's tipping, gee what's going on, but before I can ask what's going on I hit something, and then the world goes black, and I can hear my heart in my ears.

"Arrrrrrrrrrr, monster, holy crap Arrrrrrrrrr!" I bolt to my feet, big mistake, the ground start spinning making me even dizzier. When a strong pair of hands grab, me and lay me down on the bed, I look up, Percy thank the gods, he explains that the monster I saw was his half-brother, who's a Cyclops, but harmless unless he's beating up bad monsters, or that's what he calls them. I lay there breathing hard, my brain working a hundred miles per hour trying to un-fuzzle this weird puzzle, I just want to pass out again and go back to the comfort of dreams, well the good ones any way. The horn goes for breakfast and I almost fall out of the cosy bead with black sheets, the room its self is black, the red lights light up the place like blood dripping of the walls of this flat is scary then, the fact that I just got abducted a day ago by wackos, and bought to this crazy camp, although I know their telling the truth. I shudder at the display

"I feel sorry for you, having to sleep in here" Percy smirks, I give him my best glare, which isn't very good, and turn over to be met with the face of a skeleton horse, and freeze before realizing its just decoration, I push myself up and march outside so that I don't have to be in there, that horrible nightmarish place, to find Percy by my side. I run a few step to test my strength and to get away from my "home" I don't dare look back for fear of meeting a hell hound or something.

Just as the words left my head, Percy grabs my shoulders causing me to scream thinking he was a monster, he just laughs. I storm away soon realizing the mini under world isn't in the u shape with the rest of the cabins, I wonder why because Hades is a god he is the ruler of the underworld, and of course he is the god of the dead, well that's what they all said about him. In the next few weeks Camp half-blood became home, and things started to fell normal if sword fighting, learning Greek and about Greek gods and what we do as half-bloods, as well as archery along with climbing a wall with buckets of boiling lava coming down on you and numerous other exiting activity's, counted as normal. Until Annabeth came running down the hill with a black haired guy with long legs and a sword he saw me watching and smiled, for some reason I blushed and looked away, cursing myself.

The horn goes for dinner, startling me in the middle of a sword battle against Annabeth who is one of my best fighting partner the other Percy and his Satyr friend Grover, because the curly haired satyr doesn't take classes, I teach him when I have spear time. I quickly go down to dinner and while Annabeth goes to her cabin to so they can get to tea. When I get to my table I see something funny, a guy sitting in my seat, then I realize he's the black haired boy from the hill with Annabeth, I look around for a seat but the only one was next to, oh the gods have cursed me, its next to Percy, who I recently fort with, so I grabbed my seat and squished myself up in the corner on the wooden table. About half way through the meal I felt a presence next to me; I glance up and see the dark haired boy looking at me his smoky grey eye looking at me, questioning me he smiled I looked away.

"Hey you ok?" I don't respond,

"Look at me" with two fingers he gently moves my head to face him.

"Don't I'm daughter of hades, I'm not nice" I whisper he laughs, smiling I just look away sadly,

"You don't seem nasty, oh just letting you know I have to stay in your cabin cause Hermes cabin is to full, everyone else won't have me." My head wiped my head up, and he started laughing my face must have been pretty funny.

"You can't stay there I've only stayed there for three weeks and I can berley sleep it's so creepy and scary, you can't stay with me I'm horrible" I quickly turn my head, embarrassed at my outbreak. He smiles and we eat the rest of our meal. After dinner we travel outside to the camp fire, it went up burning brighter as the level of enjoy went up, once again he sat next to me and touched my face, turning my pale skin towards him he lent in….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I look at him horrified as he whispers in my ear, "The truest things are the most beautiful, just like you." Without thinking my hand comes up and slaps him hard on the face but I quickly realize what I just did and my face goes red like a tomato. I turn my body away knowing I'll have to put with him for a while. I begin to notice the campers are beginning to look nervous, so I look towards the lake, along with every one else and I see the water bubbling and fizzing when a giant splash erupts and a huge monster emerges. I barley look at it before I'm on my feet and sprinting towards the forest.

"Heroes get your weapons," yells Chiron but I'm way too far gone to even think about that, as I dash into the evil forest.

I wonder around for a while not taking much notice of where I'm going, other than tall pine trees and the occasional stream there is not much to look at I keep walking until I realize two things, one I'm lost, two this is a forest full of monsters so I know better in here then out there, well on second thought I'm better out there with protection and knowledge of the area… it sinks in.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" my voice echoes through the trees like a scene from one of those scary movies where the kid gets kidnaped. I hear my heart crashing against my chest as I dash through the trees. I feel as fast and as lethal as cheetah though I possess no weapons. Soon I'm forced stop by a large and old pine tree, gripping hold of its first branch I begin to scurry up the pine with the energy I have left and rest my head. Before I know it I'm asleep.

Whoa I 'm tied up to a log? But my answer becomes clear as I remember the events of the night but how did I get tied up? I didn't worry about falling at the time when I went to sleep, but I would have been if someone or something hasn't tied me up… but how?

"About time you woke up I was beginning to worry it's about mid-day by the way" says a annoyed voice I look up hoping to see Percy but instead I'm met with the steady gaze of the dark hired boy, an exasperated sigh leaves my mouth as I realize he followed me here. I know I should be thankful but he's so frustrating I think as he begins to untie the tightly tied rope.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask he just shrugs in response leaving the question echoing in my head.

A few hours later and he's sleeping, because he stayed up late watching me apparently I need to watch over him or something like that. He so cute, hang on what did I just think? Realizing I might actually like him a stare, horror struck. I think back to the previous night and ask some daring questions like why did I slap him? Then the inevitable happens….

ROAR the noise jolts me back to reality I bend over about to wake up Coal but he's gone "crap, crap, crap, crap," I start muttering as I begin to look for him panicked and scared as hell every limb shaking when another sound enters the picture, laughter. I turn around to see Coal on the leafy forest floor laughing his head off.

"You should of seen your f" my hand comes out of know where and slapped him across the cheek so hard it looks like it will bruise.

"I thought you were dead!" I scream tears of relief and anger rushing down my face. The next thing he does surprises me. He leans in and our lips touch filling me with a wholeness I've never felt since my best friend died. I don't pull away neither does he, gently he wraps his strong arms around me as if he was keeping me safe from the whole world, slowly we pull our mouths away but he leaves his strong arms wrapped around me.

"I'm sorry I scared you little one I didn't mean to I just meant to have some fun, you know I want to protect you ever since I saw you but your Just so head strong" he whispers not letting me go as I stand there forgetting everything in the world except him.

Suddenly a monster emerges from the trees and I begin to shake violently as it run towards us. Coal pushes me out the way, but not quick enough. A claw swipes my face opening a cut on my face making blood drool down my face splashing onto the ground, the pain is so over whelming collapse onto the hard ground the last thing I see is Coal battling the monster with a sword we found just after I woke up.

I wake just to see….


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone sorry I'm taking so long to update I have lots of stuff to do hope you have been enjoying it shout to all those who reviewed or helped give me ideas etc. none of this belongs to me happy writing/reading hope to pleas, enjoy story bye!**

Chapter 6

I see a couple of people and I immediately close my eyes, hoping that it is not an illusion.

'Get some food or something, when she comes around we'll come and get you okay?' a gentle voice whispers.

'Okay but you have to get me as soon as she wakes…promise?" a grudging voice mutters into the paused silence.

'I promise, now go get something to eat' the same gentle voice urges as the footsteps leave the room. I keep my eyes shut fearing if I open them the monster will be there with Coals dead body hanging out of its mouth.

My whole body begins to shake in fear of the thought which causes me to scream as pain begins to viciously attack my face as if a fire was trying to burn it off. I keep screaming and clawing at my face, several strong hands hold me down I thrash and thrash, screaming until a soft liquid is poured over my face which stops the burning instantly. I lay there so tired, and scared when two hands gently touch my face causing me to slowly open my eyes to see Coal standing there watching me.

'Hi little one sleep well I was worried you wouldn't wake up,' he whispers as if not to frighten me and leans down and kisses me gently. 'You were almost dead when we got back to camp' Coal tells me as a tear runs down his face, somehow I find the energy to left up my hand to wipe it away.

Then more bad news hits 'A quest has been issued by Athena to find the three golden apples of Aphrodite and the quest has been issued to you.' I steer hoping he's joking but the look on his face tells me otherwise. My Greek lessons taught me heaps so I know the three golden apples have been lost since the Hippomenes used it to win the race against Atlanta to win her hand in marriage. I begin to tremble as think of how the story ended with the two getting turned into lions. I sit up and Coal plods over a sits down next to me holding me close as I relax into the comfort of his body wishing I didn't have to go on this Quest but Athena must have a good reason she is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.

After a longer than expected wait I was finally released from the hospital with all its white walls. The monster lunges. Fighting my instincts to run away, I step to the side and I stab it through the chest of the monster and watch its twisted face scream in agony as it falls to the ground blood, spewing everywhere. My quest is to begin tonight and I have concord my fear of monsters but I must choose 2 people to join me on my quest but who? Well coal obviously, but who else? Annabeth I think as I walk away but she would never leave without Percy. I sigh wishing Coal was here right now to see my victory over the monsters, and to help me solve my person problem. I sigh remembering how last night went down… The announcement of the quest, the fact Coal got claimed as Ares's child. It's just to over whelming.

I walk back to my cabin and sit down on my creepy bed, sometimes I wonder what Hades looks like. I imagine pretty awful since he did the deco for my room. Slam, I jump to my feet to find a frightened girl with brown hair that reaches way passed her shoulders, holding a letter and shaking like the worlds about to end.

Standing there, she screams and presses her back against the door "Don't hurt me!" I quickly drop my weapon and drop to the floor to reassure her that it was ok and every think was fine I mean I couldn't blame her the room was creepy plus heaps of demi-gods were out their all holding weapons not really a reassuring thing.

"Can I see your letter?" I ask gingerly she passes it to me, the contents surprises me to sum it up she has to go on the quest lead by me and it held instructions to get to this camp signed by Athena date etc. After what seemed like hours she'd settled in and we all straight after… left annoying much. We walked down the hill past Thalia's tree to the bus stop and waited but we didn't wait long.

Clang, slash, duck, bang.

"Ouch" the claws just missed my face as the monster who was intelligent as a cat (which has a very small brain… do the maths!") Lunged at Coal who tried to drive his bronze sword up the chest of the Nemean lion which did nothing his sword just bounced off its coat. Flisha our companion throws her javelin, which also did nothing in a half-hearted attempt also slashed at the side of its head which of course did nothing. Then as fast as lightning Coal kicked its leg causing it to roar in rage and when it opened its mouth down went his sword killing the beast from the inside. We destroyed the bus in the fight so no ride for us.


End file.
